


When a dream becomes a nightmare

by wh33zy



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [15]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Set early in the series, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: That’s where the present Barnaby notices the ring.“We’re married?” He gasps.Future Barnaby looks down at his wedding ring with such fondness. “Yes, we are. You’ll be about twenty-eight when that happens.”Excited, “To who?”The older man looks away, knowing the reaction he’ll get if he just admits it outright. “Well, uh...Someone you’d least suspect.”
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332236
Kudos: 101





	When a dream becomes a nightmare

Barnaby had always thought how much he’d  _ love  _ to talk to himself ten years from now, his future self thirty-four and his present self twenty-four. It was something he tended to semi-daydream about, listing off all the questions he’d ask in his head. He had high hopes that things would be different, mainly  _ better.  _ That he would have solved his parents’ murder, avenged them, and lived the rest of his life out in peace. This might be a tall order to complete in just a decade, but dreams aren’t meant to be realistic anyway. Right?

Just like this one, where his older self is sitting on the floor in the large window in front of him. He does look at peace, like he even managed to figure out a sleep schedule, and even better,  _ happy.  _ He had on a completely different outfit with brighter colors as if to show it, his hair had grown out just past his shoulders, and the only thing kept the same were the signature glasses. He had promised his younger self, with his left hand on his chest, that he’d do everything he had set out to do. That he’d finally reach what he had been longing for since the death of his parents. 

That’s where the present Barnaby notices the ring. 

“We’re  _ married?”  _ He gasps. 

Future Barnaby looks down at his wedding ring with such fondness. “Yes, we are. You’ll be about twenty-eight when that happens.”

Excited, “To who?” 

The older man looks away,  _ knowing  _ the reaction he’ll get if he just admits it outright. “Well, uh...Someone you’d least suspect.” Let’s put it  _ that way.  _

“Someone I’d least suspect? Come on, just tell me, I know it’s not...” Although his future self wasn’t looking him in the eye, his face  _ said it all.  _ Now getting worried, the smile on his face starts to drop, “Tell me…” 

“There are some rules about time travel and-” 

“I mean, I know who just _couldn't_ be. __ Can’t imagine being married to  _ that.”  _

_ “Watch it. _ If there’s one important piece of advice I could give you now, it’s to stop being so stuck-up.” 

_ “What?”  _ He could never stoop low enough to even  _ consider  _ dating someone like that. “I mean, I  _ know  _ we’re…” Present Barnaby continues to study his face, heart pounding and a sinking feeling starting to settle in. “It...It’s not who I think it is, is it?” 

"It's... _well-"_ Green eyes look down at his lap, since he's never really got the hang of making sure if feelings didn't show on his face. 

"Tell me!" The younger man takes a step back. "W-Who is it, Barnaby?" 

“It’s  _ okay.” _ He reassures quietly, their gazes meeting again as he had given up. “Well-  _ more  _ than okay. It’s going to be wonderful.” 

“No, no, no, no, no, no...” Is whispered, quick and panicky. 

“Things will click soon. You’ll love him more than anything.” 

His chest heaving as he starts to hyperventilate, “No.…! I’m giving you one more chance to tell me who it  _ really  _ is…!” He gasps.

“Calm down. You’ll thank your lucky stars that you’re with him every day.”

_ “NO!”  _ He nearly screeches. “I’M MARRIED TO THAT OLD MAN!?” 

As if to rub it in, “You’ll be the one to propose to him too.” 

_ “IN ONLY FOUR YEARS!? _ OH G-D,  _ NO!”  _

Barnaby, twenty-four, sits straight up that morning panting and still horrified. It’s just a dream, he reassures himself, nothing more. They’re just manifestations of fears and desires and  _ boy  _ does he fear for his future if his “partner” is going to be in it. At least he didn’t dream of fire, but  _ holy shit can he go a night without waking up like this.  _

It’s all ‘just a dream’ and promises of things that will never happen until he sees Wild Tiger,  _ late again for work,  _ and nearly jumps through the ceiling when he greets him. 

Barnaby, thirty-four, wakes up with a slight headache but incredibly amused. He wished he could say that the reaction to marrying the person he hated was too dramatic to be accurate. Not to even mention how strange it is that now he can’t believe he used to think like that, that this beautiful man sleeping next to him was anything but. 


End file.
